bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Basil Caine
In Biggles in the Underworld, Brian Basil Caine was an ex-R.A.F. pilot who became associated with master criminal Nicholas Lazor. Caine had joined the R.A.F. on a short service commission. He attained the rank of Flying Officer and appeared to have been an exceptionally good officer. His conduct had been rated as "exemplary" and his flying ability "above average". He had qualified on several aircraft types including jets and had taken courses on radio and navigation. However while serving with 770 Squadron at Aden, Caine met Nicholas Lazor, who was, at that time, also serving in the R.A.F. Caine did not know then that Lazor was a fugitive from the law and a prison escapee who had evaded detection and re-arrest by taking the rather innovative course of joining the services. Lazor suggested to Caine that there were easier ways of making money and Caine seemed to have been persuaded, so shortly thereafter, Caine failed an eye examination and was discharged on medical grounds. He would later tell Biggles that he had faked his defective vision as the easiest way to get out of the service. With his own money, he bought a small light Starfinder aircraft and a small place named Twotrees Farm in Hampshire which he planned to use as a private landing ground. This all formed part of Lazor's plan to use aircraft primarily for smuggling the spoils of thefts to destinations overseas. Caine first came to the attention of Scotland Yard when a retired police officer Rigby spotted him meeting with Lazor at the Icarian Club. Biggles, taking up the trail from there, joined the Icarian Club and encountered Caine. At their first meeting, Caine, slightly inebriated, talked rather indiscreetly about himself. He did not get as far as revealing his association with Lazor, but he did tell Biggles about his farm and his aircraft (which was being operated without the proper permits). He also mentioned that he had made a few trips to France without observing the formalities and even hinted that he might be able to offer Biggles a job. At their second meeting, Caine had obviously been warned by Lazor to watch his tongue. He tried to deny everything that he had said, telling Biggles that he had been drunk and was dreaming. All this was, of course, rather unconvincing and Biggles took the opportunity to tell him that Lazor was a wanted criminal and a prison escapee. Although Caine made light of what Biggles had said, he was undoubtedly affected by the news as Bertie later saw him having a violent argument with Lazor at the farm. The quarrel resulted in him being attacked by Lazor and slashed in the face with a razor blade. Caine hurried to a local hospital for treatment and thereafter decided that he had had enough of Lazor and was ready to cooperate with the police. However, by this time, there was little that he could add to the investigation. Lazor had escaped from Twotrees Farm. Caine couldn't tell where Lazor might have gone. He could only say that Lazor knew other pilots--he had once been flown to the farm in a Gipsy Moth piloted by someone named "Tommy". Biggles would later track down Lazor using a phone number scribbled on a phone book at the farm which led to the Podbury Flying Club. Caine never mentioned this place, although he should have done, considering that he got refuelling facilities from it. At the end of the case, no further action was taken against Caine. He had not got very far off in his association with Lazor nor had he committed any serious crime, although he might have become a hardened criminal had he remained on the course he was taking. He had already lost his aircraft, which was burnt, and he carried on his face a scar from Lazor, which would serve as a permanent reminder to be more careful in the future. Category:People Category:Biggles characters Category:Air Police era characters